


LuRe Week - November 4th-11th

by Cammerel



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/Cammerel
Summary: Short one-shot stories from the same AU.Day 1 - If anyone asks, I wasn’t hereDay 2 - DomesticityDay 3 - I can’t wait any longerDay 4 - Bad DreamDay 5 - Do you regret it?Day 6- Cuddles/SnugglesDay 7- Kids/Babies





	1. Day 1 - If anyone asks, I wasn’t here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going with Luke to a wedding.

“They’re just professing their ‘undying’, or so they claim, love to all their friends and family members. How hard could it be?”

“Hard? It’s incredibly hard,” Luke defends, “It’s easy to say that kind of stuff behind closed doors. But to actually get up there, in front of hundreds of people-”

“Hundreds?”

“Sometimes,” Luke confirms, “I know what you’re thinking.”

Reid narrows his eyes, “Do you?”

“It’d just be a small group,” Luke motions with his hands, “A close-knit group. And if it were you, it would consist of about three people.”

“You actually think I have /three/ people I’d want to invite to something like a wedding?”

Luke sighs in defeat, realizing that Reid is trying to pull him into a debate to stray from the topic, “You’re really not coming with me, are you?”

“Nope.”

“There’ll be food.”

“Nope.”

“It’ll make me happy.”

“Nope,” Reid repeats, “You’re always happy, me not going to a wedding is going to dampen about 3 hours of the day and after that, you’ll be crying during the vows, dancing during the reception, and saying ‘hi’ back to everyone there because you know everyone.”

Luke frowns more and more as Reid speaks and he finally folds. But it sets a stone in his chest to admit defeat, “Fine.”

He turns away to finish getting on his suit, checking his hair and tying his tie as he pointedly ignores Reid standing in the background of the mirror.

* * *

Reid feels guilty the moment Luke is out the door, the warm kiss still lingering on the corner of his lips. He tries his best to push it back, going into his work room to read through a couple of medical journals.

Unfortunately, he gets about thirty minutes in when he’s up and out of the door, calling a quick cab and telling the taxi driver where to go as he shifts anxiously in his seat.

He’s whipped, he knows he is, he knows he tries to fight it as much as he can.

It’s those damned puppy eyes. And the stupidly outrageous size of Luke’s heart. And those smiles. And the hair. And the voice.

He climbs out quickly, throwing money at the man in the front seat and darting up the front steps of the church as fast as he can.

Fortunately, nothing is underway just yet.

But even still, the entire room quiets when he enters and stalks down the aisle, palms sweating as he takes the seat directly beside Luke - still left open for him.

Luke smiles and takes his hand, leaning in to kiss the other side of his lips so he now has the set, “Thank you.”

“If anyone asks, I wasn’t here.”

“I think it’s a little late to try and say that.”

“No kidding, for a moment there I thought I was late to my /own/ wedding.”

It was meant as a joke, but then their eyes meet and they both go silent.

Then Luke chuckles, “You’d never get married,” he says, and Reid knows that part of Luke is trying to convince himself not to keep his hopes up, “You’re our resident Brian Kinney-”

“I don’t get enough sex for that to be the case.”

Luke’s brows shoot up, “Dr. Oliver, are you complaining about how often, or apparently how /rarely/ we are intimate?”

“With multiple people,” Reid clarifies, “And last time I checked, our relationship isn’t an open one.”

“It isn’t,” Luke says, smiling now.

Reid leans in and kisses him, “See, I’m not Brian,” he takes Luke’s hand then, covering it with both of his own and pulling it into his lap, “I’m Ben.”

He can practically hear Luke’s smile widen, “Yeah you are.”

* * *

It’s just a little later, while Casey is speaking out his vows, and people are laughing and crying (Luke being one of them) that Reid glances at the man beside him for longer than he should.

He stares at the pink cheeks, the puffy eyes, the perfectly designed hair, the blue tux. And Reid knows he’s done for. He’s been a goner since he got on Luke’s father’s jet.

He was a goner the moment he heard Luke’s voice.

It’s not like he hasn’t had the ring sitting in his lab coat pocket for the better part of three months now, pressed firm against his chest.

Or that he’s swapped it over to the next jacket he was wearing every single day, just in case.

But every time he turns around, there’s another wedding, there’s another birthday, there’s another holiday.

And he wants to wait.

He wants Luke to know that nothing is pushing or motivating him.

That it’s just Luke.

It’s always been just Luke.


	2. Day 2 - Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery shopping?

“Reid,” Luke complains when Reid walks back up to the cart, arms littered with junk food.

He dumps it all in and Luke glares at him.

“Honestly, how are you not… at /least/ bigger than I am?” Luke asks rhetorically, “You can’t just live off of junk food.”

“I don’t,” Reid corrects him, then nudges Luke with his elbow, “I get plenty of nutrients.”

Luke’s face goes from a little pale from the cold outside, to a bright, burning pink at the words and he tries to duck his face into his scarf, “Oh my god, you can’t keep it PG for a second, can you?”

“What can I say? I have a /healthy appetite/.”

Luke slaps him on the arm and they stop by the breakfast aisle, Reid watches him for all of two seconds before reaching out to grab a box of ‘Peanut Butter Crunch’.

He leans in to kiss Luke’s cheek, “You know you want it.”

“I shouldn’t.”

“Please,” Reid rolls his eyes, “What’s the point in being an adult if you can’t…”

“Eat cereal? One of the most unhealthy things on the planet?”

“Not /all/ the time,” Reid clarifies, “Just sometimes.”

Luke gives in and leans over to kiss Reid, “Well, if you say so, Dr. Snyder.”

Reid smiles in that way that only Luke can make him smile and the two go silent, staring at one another. It has to be something about Reid’s new title, every time Luke says it, he sees the instant reaction on Reid’s face, when tones take a turn.

The air between them changes in an instant and Luke isn’t sure if it’s him or Reid that causes it, but then Reid is stepping in and speaking with that low tone that just… does things to him.

“I do,” Reid takes Luke’s hand, “You think we’re done here?”

“Probably wouldn’t hurt to head home.”

“Mm,” Reid hums in agreement, lacing their fingers together, “Let’s go pay before I do something that lands us both in jail.”

Luke blushes and starts to lean in to kiss Reid when they hear a throat clear near them.

As always, Luke is the one to snap away first and looks over to see one of the store employees watching them with lifted brows.

“Oh please, we’re married,” Reid says, showing the guy his hand.

Luke rolls his eyes and grabs Reid, taking the cart and turning them around to lead him down the aisle, “How many times do I have to tell you that ‘we’re married’ isn’t an excuse to get away with things?”

“Oh come on, if we can’t use it as a weapon, what was the point in doing it in the first place?”

Luke gives him side-eye and then smiles, “Seeing me in my silver tux.”

“Pft, that had no effect on me, whatsoever.”

“You were crying, Reid,” Luke argues.

“There was something in my eye.”

“You were crying and you wouldn’t stop staring at me,” Luke continues, nudging him, “Admit it.”

Reid doesn’t, he continues the charade, even though Luke isn’t falling for it for a second, “That was the single most exhausting day of my life.”

“Because you were crying from the moment I stepped through the doors, until we were in the car /after/ the reception.”

“I did /not/ cry that much.”

Luke finally stops at the checkout and looks at Reid, “There are pictures. There’s /video proof/.”

Reid shakes his head, “The wonders of CGI.”

Luke can’t help but laugh at that finally, leaning in to kiss Reid, “You are such a sap, Dr. Snyder.”

Reid swallows, his voice low, “It’s your fault. You looked like a beautiful fucking cherub angel thing. You practically blinded people.”

Luke grins even wider, “That good?”

“Better.”


	3. Day 3 - I can’t wait any longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait and seeeeeee...

Luke sighs in exhaustion, finishing up the paperwork that’s due tomorrow. He’s been in the office for nearly twelve hours now and he still has a meeting he has to get to.

So saying he’s tired might just be a gross understatement.

Finally, he calls in his assistant and gets up from his desk.

“Mr. Snyder?”

“Kelly, can you get my coat?”

“Heading to the meeting early?”

Luke nods shortly, “I need to get out of this office, it’s driving me crazy.”

He misses the look on her face, but then he hears her hurried voice.

“Okay, one moment,” she says, grabbing the door handle and placing herself before it, “You’re not due for another thirty minutes, don’t you think you should wait?”

Luke looks up from his desk and walks around it, “Nah, can you get my jacket?”

“Of course,” she responds, and he thinks she’s nervous, but then she darts out of the room quickly.

Luke lifts his brows and then walks to the bathroom, quickly checking himself out in the mirror. No, nothing weird there.

He walks back into the office and starts to pack his briefcase. It takes him some time, but it’s nearly five minutes and Kelly’s not still back with his jacket, so he decides to go without it.

The moment he’s out the door, one of the new assistants is in his face.

“Mr. Snyder, I need you to sign these papers.”

Luke sighs and drops his shoulders, “Can’t it wait, Steve? I’ve been here all day, I just wanna get out of here and get to the meeting already.”

“It can’t wait.”

Luke sets down his briefcase for a moment, quickly scribbling his name on the papers and dating them, handing Steve back the clipboard.

“S-Sir!”

Luke stops mid-step and looks back to him, “... Yes, Steve?”

“I…” the assistant stares at him, eyes wide, “I just… wanted… to… you-you look good today, Mr. Snyder.”

The complement takes Luke by surprise, and he smiles slightly, “Uh, thanks, Steve.”

“I just… you always look really nice, how do you manage to always look so nice and do everything else that you do during the day?”

Luke can swear he sees the guy wince, and he takes in Steve’s tense shoulders. Oh god, not this again. Not /again/.

“Steve,” Luke says, trying to be as gentle as he can be, “You know I’m in a relationship. You’ve met Dr. Reid Oliver before.”

Steve’s eyes widen, “Uh, yessir.”

“And I get it,” Luke reaches a hand up to touch Steve’s shoulder, “But I’m just… I love him, and I’m not available. And Christ, I’m a bit old for you, don’t you think?”

Steve stops and starts laughing hysterically, “I wasn’t flirting, sir. I-I mean, not that you’re not attractive. But I’m straight and I’m in a relationship.”

Luke relaxes and lets out the breath he’s been holding, “Oh thank god. I was not prepared to have that conversation again.”

“Again?”

“This… employee we had before you.”

He sees Steve’s interest pique, “What happened?”

“Well,” Luke glances back down the hall, “Maybe I can tell you about it another time, I really wanna get going. The sooner the meeting is done, the sooner I can get home to R-”

“Can you tell me now?” Steve presses, moving into Luke’s line of sight, “Come on, I wanna know. What happened? Was it another guy? Did he know you were with Reid?”

Luke starts to argue, but folds finally, deciding it wouldn’t hurt to stay a couple more minutes, “Yeah, he knew I was with Reid,” he frowns, narrowing his brows, “and that’s the thing, it still didn’t stop the guy. It’s like he didn’t even care that I was with someone.”

“What kind of stuff did he do? Was it just flirting, or-”

“He kept sending me flowers,” Luke starts, “And yeah, that sounds innocent and all, but he would write these… these really long letters about the…” he blushes, “About personal things. Things you /don’t/ write to someone in a relationship. And he would openly flirt with me at meetings, in front of Reid.”

Steve laughs, “Oh God, I bet Reid hated it.”

“He was okay with it in the beginning,” Luke admits and then finds himself smiling, “Reid’s always going on about ‘innocent’ flirting, and he tells me that I /should/ be flirted with. But when he realized how far it was going-”

“He got mad?”

“Oh… yeah,” Luke nods, “He… I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that worked up. And that’s saying something, because I’ve been able to really get under his skin in the past. It’s the first and /only/ time I’ve seen him hit someone.”

Steve’s eyes widen, “Woah, Reid hit someone?”

Luke laughs, “I know, right? Like he would put his hands in danger. But sure enough, he hit the guy. I can’t wait until this meeting is over, I really wanna get home to him.”

“You really love him, huh?”

Luke smiles widely and nods, “Understatement, but yeah. He’s… he’s my person.”

Steve smiles back and glances down when his cellphone beeps. He checks it and then pats Luke on the shoulder, “Alright, well, I won’t keep you anymore.”

“Have a good night, Steve,” Luke picks back up his briefcase and heads down the hall. He notices his jacket missing from the hanger by the door, but Kelly is nowhere in sight.

He decides not to worry about it, stepping out of the front doors and stopping still.

His briefcase drops from his hand as he stares out at all of the people crowded around the streets in a wide half circle.

And then the music [starts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hS-LQTcu2mw).

Luke narrows his eyes, taking a moment to recognize it, and then his heart starts stammering.

“Mr. Snyder. I’m only saying this once.”

He looks around, and then the crowd parts.

“Three years ago, you bribed me to come to Oakhell,” Reid says as he walks passed the people staring at him, “You were unapologetic and determined to get me here no matter what the cost.”

Luke swallows tightly.

“You even had the nerve to fly me here on your family jet just to prove how loaded you were.”

The crowd laughs, Reid smiling as well, and Luke can see how nervous the doctor is, but how equally confident he is when he looks at him.

“I mean, I didn’t have a choice, did I?” Reid asks rhetorically, “I was hooked in before I had a chance to set my feet back down. It didn’t take long for me to realize that you had this… this way with people.”

Luke tries to blink, his gaze blurring from tears.

“This heart of gold sitting on your sleeve, being broken by everyone around you,” Reid touches his own chest, his arms visibly shaking, his voice cracking a little, “And still, you were open to taking in some unnamed, jackass, egotistical doctor that didn’t know the first thing about real, unconditional love.”

More of the crowd laugh, but there are a few that ‘aww’ in response.

“And I know, you’re thinking ‘Reid, why are you doing this? You hate these kinds of things’,” Reid imitates Luke, making a gesture that’s meant to be joking, but also something to help calm his own anxiety down, “And, don’t get me wrong, I do. I hate crowds, I hate people, I’m not good with words, I’m not good with literally everyone looking at me… at least not when it’s so open and… so you.”

Luke smiles and Reid points at him.

“But that’s why I’m doing this,” his voice lowers a little, “That’s what I wanna see. Every day, every morning, for the rest of my life. That’s the smile that convinced someone like me that it’s worth it.”

Luke feels the tears start to build in his eyes.

“I’m not a sap, and I hate weddings, but I’ll be damned if I never see you walk down that aisle,” Reid finally walks to him, mic still grasped tight in his fist, knuckles white, “I can’t help it. I’m selfish. I can’t wait any longer without seeing this ring on your finger.”

Luke’s eyes widen as Reid gracefully kneels in front of him.

He sets down the mic finally, staring up at Luke, his blue eyes both cold and warm, watching him as he pulls the box from his jacket pocket and opens it.

“I’ve been carrying this stupid ring with me for the last five months,” Reid tells him, smirking, “Marry me already.”

The crowd both laughs and ‘aww’s, and Luke’s crying, but his grin is so wide that he can’t breathe.

“Okay, you’ve convinced me,” he manages out.

Reid picks back up the mic and clears his throat, “Is that a ‘yes’, Mr. Snyder.”

He points the mic up at Luke and lifts a brow expectantly.

“Yes,” Luke says, his voice small, and then he raises it, “Yes, yes, I wanna marry you, of course I wanna marry-”

Before he can finish his words, Reid is up and kissing him, mic dropped, one hand on the back of his neck.


	4. Day 4 - Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid having a bad dream.

Luke opens his eyes when he feels the leg kick out and he turns to look at Reid. He watches him for a moment, still half asleep, mind hazy, before he leans over to try and wake Reid.

“Reid?” he calls out, voice scratchy, “Reid? Reid, wake up.”

It takes him a moment, but Reid finally does and Luke pulls him into his arms.

He feels Reid’s tense body settle slowly.

Normally, when this happens, Reid doesn’t talk. Reid has bad dreams and he gets paralyzed with the fear, but he never wants to talk about it afterward.

Where Luke is the exact opposite. He’s sobbing and shouting and grabbing onto Reid.

But then Reid turns into Luke, and he actually says something, “The train-”

“I know,” Luke responds, his hand in Reid’s hair, “I thought as much.”

“I died, I left you here.”

“You didn’t,” Luke assures him, his heartbreaking at how sad and lost Reid sounds.

Reid shudders in his arms and tucks his face into Luke’s throat, “I did, and you had to cremate me, you had to-”

“Reid,” Luke turns to kiss whatever he can reach, “That’s not what happened.”

“It was… so real. It felt so real.”

It’s been years, and Reid is still haunted by this. And sure, Luke has his moments of weakness, but Reid… it really did a number on Reid.

He can’t be in a car alone, he can’t drive, he can’t be near trains at all.

Luke just keeps shushing him and kissing him and finally he reaches out to turn on the light, “What can I do to help?”

Reid pulls back to look at him, to stare into his eyes, “Lay there,” he mutters and smiles weakly, reaching out to touch all over Luke.

“I can do that.”

“I don’t want to lose you,” Reid says as his hand touches the scar on Luke’s side, moving around, and then their eyes meet, “But… most of all…”

Luke waits, lifting his brows.

“I don’t want you to lose me.”

Luke feels his breath catch and his bottom lip actually trembles just thinking about what could’ve happened.

“I don’t want you to have to decide whether to bury me or… or what I would want done… or to have to donate my organs,” Reid looks away, “I don’t want you to have to live without me.”

Luke sits up finally, grabbing Reid’s hand and kissing his fingers, “Hey, hey,” he cups Reid’s cheek, “You won’t have to, okay? You won’t. And I won’t. We’re both here.”

Reid sighs and drops his head to Luke’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to get so morbid.”

“It’s okay.”

Reid laughs, “It’s not. It isn’t fair to you.”

“It isn’t fair to you, to have to keep it to yourself,” Luke touches his chin and makes him look back in his eyes, “In sickness and in health, right? That’s what I’m here for.”

“I fucking love you so much.”

Luke smiles and kisses him, “I love you too.”


	5. Day 5 - Do you regret it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke asking Reid if he regrets coming to Oakdale.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Reid paces his office, “I’m gonna fucking kill him, Luke.”

“Relax, okay, relax,” Luke moves to grab his shoulders, trying to massage them when Reid smacks his hand away.

Luke pulls back, frowning.

“Sorry,” Reid huffs, “I just.. I don’t want to be calmed down right now.”

“I know what being angry does to your heart, and we’re still trying to watch that, okay?” Luke says softly, trying not to sound like he’s talking to a child, “Maybe you shouldn’t have started back up this week.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have moved here in the first place.”

Luke swallows tightly and looks away.

Reid sighs and Luke feels the hand take his, “I’m sorry, okay? I’m just angry, you know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know.”

“I’m just venting.”

“I know,” Luke repeats, feeling guilty when he takes his hand from Reid’s and finally sits back down in his seat.

Reid takes the one beside him, turning to him, “Really, I’m sorry, Luke. You know I say stupid shit when I’m angry.”

“I know,” Luke says, voice small as he keeps his eyes away from Reid and then he finally has to ask: “Do you regret it?”

“What? No,” Reid starts, grabbing Luke’s hand, “No! Of course I don’t. You know I don’t.”

“I know, but sometimes…” Luke turns to look at him, “Sometimes I just feel like…”

“Like what?”

Luke lets out a weak sob, “I don’t know, like you’d be happier if you were back in Dallas. You wouldn’t have to deal with all of this. You wouldn’t have been hit by the train, you wouldn’t-”

“Shut up, you’re being an idiot,” Reid cuts him off, moving onto his knees in front of Luke and shaking his head, “I’m sorry, okay? I think I’ve said it enough for you to know. It was just a slip-”

“A freudian slip-”

“Nope,” Reid says firmly, “No freudian nothing. Okay? I remember how it was living in Dallas. No personal life, all work. When I came here… you… don’t make me say it.”

Luke lifts a brow.

“Don’t make me say it, Luke.”

Luke smiles a little, “Just once? For me?”

Reid sighs and tucks his cheek against Luke’s knee and then he shifts closer, “You make me a better person. You make me happy.”

He starts to reach into his lab coat pocket, his hand just barely touching the box when the door opens and he hurriedly stands up.

“Dr. Oli-”

The woman’s eyes widen when she sees them and she clears her throat, “I-I’m sorry, I’ll come back at another time.”

“What do you want?” Reid snaps.

Luke smiles at the reaction and stands up as well.

“Dr. Hughes needs your opinion on that scan.”

Reid curses under his breath, “Yeah, yeah, tell Doogie-tell Dr. /Hughes/ that I’ll be in there to wring his neck in a moment.”

The woman nods and leaves.

Reid turns back to Luke and leans in to kiss him, “To be continued?”

Luke smiles and nods, “To be continued.”


	6. Day 6 - Cuddles/Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning after sleeping in bed together.

It takes Reid a moment to realize where he is when he wakes up, when he reaches out to grab his watch, only to be startled when it’s not in its usual spot.

And then he turns and stills.

Laying to his left is Luke, sleeping on his stomach, mouth slightly parted, hair a short tuft of mess.

Reid’s breath catches, his heart racing, and he stares for so long he’s not sure how much time passes.

There’s something about the way the light shines through the open window, lighting up Luke’s blond lashes, the highlights in his hair, making him look like the softest, most beautiful creature Reid has ever seen. And that’s saying something, because he’s seen Luke smile.

But this… this is something else.

He looks so sweet, so unburdened, so angelic.

Reid will allow his mind to be as sappy as it possibly can, but God he would never say the words out loud. Not in a million years.

He reaches out, thumb brushing Luke’s bottom lip before he leans in to kiss Luke, shifts to pull him into his arms.

And then those big brown eyes are open and looking up at him, there’s that smile.

They share a breathy kiss, Luke curling into him and turning to kiss the center of Reid’s chest.

“Nice way to wake up.”

Reid smiles, fingers combing through Luke’s baby soft hair, “Mhm.”

“Thought you’d be up already.”

“And miss seeing you drooling on your pillow?”

Luke slaps his shoulder.

Reid laughs and shifts onto his back, keeping Luke close to him.

“Been a long time.”

“A long time?”

He feels Luke nod against his skin.

“Since..?”

“Since I’ve been like that… with anyone,” Luke explains, “Long time.”

“Too long,” Reid says and stares up at Luke’s ceiling, “Someone like you shouldn’t be made to go so long without…” being fucked? Being cherished? Being adored in every way humanly possible? Being eaten out by a doctor with a tongue just as skilled as his hands?

Luke glances up at him, “You’re thinking dirty things, aren’t you?”

“Always,” Reid responds, smirking when Luke slaps him again, “You’re too pretty to be made to wait. How could anyone keep their hands off you?”

“I dunno,” Luke sighs, dropping his head back down to listen to Reid’s heartbeats, “You managed pretty well.”

“Oh no, I didn’t,” Reid corrects him, “You have no idea how many times I had to go home and take the coldest shower I could manage.”

“You’re horrible.”

Reid chuckles as he cups the back of Luke’s neck, “I’m the worst. I’ve taken Oakhell’s most sweet and innocent bachelor and done such deviant things to him. I’m definitely going to hell.”

Luke leans up and Reid feels the teeth and tongue on his earlobe, tugging, “Just take me with you.”

“That’s a promise I can keep.”


	7. Day 7 - Kids/Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has seen how good Reid is for children, but Reid has never seen how good Luke is with children.

Reid likes to think he’s not the kind of man to get ‘baby crazy’. No, he’s quite the opposite. He doesn’t normally like children, he shouldn’t have the patience for them. And yet, somehow, Luke always ends up complimenting him on how he handles them.

He’s been around enough of them lately to realize that, okay, he’s not so bad. And neither are they. Either that, or he just keeps striking lucky and getting around kids that aren’t little devils.

He’s not really sure which it is.

Whatever the case, Luke seems awestruck whenever Reid is around kids.

And Reid doesn’t really get it, until the situation is reversed.

It all starts with Katie convincing them to watch her one year old for the weekend. Her and Chris need some time alone and Luke agrees to it before Reid can even make his own feelings heard.

The next thing he knows, the little one is stationed at their house with a crib in the guest room and a baby monitor by their bed just in case.

The first day goes well, Reid takes over in the beginning because Luke is in an out of meetings all day and it just happens to be Reid’s day off.

Trouble doesn’t strike until night time.

They get the little tike to bed, but then thirty minutes later there’s crying filling the hall and piercing through the baby monitor.

Reid can’t get up if he wants to, his bones have already settled in and he turns to look at Luke, “You mind getting him?”

He doesn’t say anything else, feeling the bed dip and he starts to fall back to sleep.

Five minutes later, Luke is back in bed and Reid starts to gravitate to him when he realizes that Luke’s come back with baby in hand.

He cracks one eye open and stills when he sees the baby curled on Luke’s chest.

He’s seen Luke with his siblings, he’s seen Luke with toddlers, five year olds, teenagers. But God, have mercy on him, he’s never seen Luke with a /baby/.

Luke holds little Bradley close, cooing and humming, and then softly singing something that Reid’s never heard before.

Reid stares at him silently, listening to Luke’s gentle voice, lulling both him and the baby to sleep.

And then there’s a part of the song that makes him realize Luke is looking at him instead of Bradley

“For me it's waking up beside you, to watch the sunrise on your face,” Luke stops for a moment, his hand taking Reid’s, “To know that I can say I love you, in any given time or place.”

Reid feels himself waking up a little as he stares at Luke, blinking slowly.

“It's little things that only I know. Those are the things that make you mine,” Luke smiles sleepily, “And-” before he can say anymore, Reid is moving closer, kissing him and curling against him.

It’s intense for only a moment before he drops his head back on Luke’s pillow and stares up at him, into those big, sweet, soft brown eyes.

Oh god, he might want kids.

He might want babies with Luke.

He might be baby crazy.


End file.
